Of Ex-Girlfriends and New Girlfriends
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: What happens when Felicity and Oliver run into an ex-girlfriend when on a shopping trip?


**Prompt by anon: Oliver runs into a crazy ex-gf and makes Felicity pretend to be his gf. **

**A/N: So I thought I'd finally tackle this prompt.. it has been quite a while since I've written something, and I have been really stressed lately since I don't know if I can continue into the second year of my study.. so this is to relieve some stress, and I still had it in my prompts list. I also have a multi chapter fic in the works, but I don't want to start posting that until I have finished it, because I am a really unreliable writer ;) so if it is finished, you will see it appear!**

It started out in the lair. Oliver and Felicity had been spending more time together there, but since a short time ago they also started meeting outside the lair. This didn't really happen before, so it was a little weird in the start, but soon they became even closer. They started going out for coffee, and when Oliver needed some new business suits because he got back QC and needed to appear fresh, Felicity offered to go with him to shop. Their 'dates' usually went the same. They got some coffee or lunch, and then they did what they had to do.

While enjoying their lunch together, they talked about small things, and just enjoyed each other's company. After they had finished, they went to the dress shop were Oliver always got his suits. They had everything and more, and they also adjusted the suits after you bought them, so they fit perfectly. It really was the best shop to go to.

As soon as they stepped inside they were helped by a really nice woman. She knew exactly what was appropriate at the moment as far as suits go, and she really had an eye for what suited Oliver and what didn't. Everything went smoothly, the saleswoman showed them some suits, and Felicity mostly decided which one she liked and which ones she didn't like. Oliver had some say as well, of course, but he knew that Felicity knew what he liked, so he just let it be.

They had picked out four suits for Oliver to try on, and as he went in to the changing room, Felicity looked around for new ties, and some dress shirts for him. When he had the suit on, he came out to show it to Felicity, and she whistled appreciatively. "Looks good, Oliver!" she said, and the saleswoman agreed. Then he heard someone say: "Ollie? Is that you?"

"Shit", he thought, and almost ran to Felicity's side. "Please pretend to be my girlfriend right now, I'll explain later okay?"

Felicity knew Oliver had a lot of exes. She also knew not all of them were sane. I mean, after meeting Helena, she could safely say some were certifiably crazy. So it wasn't really a surprise when Oliver did this, but she still wondered why. She nodded anyway and Oliver turned around and said: "Alyssa, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"OMG it IS you," the other woman, apparently named Alyssa, screamed. "I missed you so much Ollie! I can't believe I'm running into you here!"

Oliver came even closer to Felicity, if that was even possible, and said pointedly: "Alyssa, this is my girlfriend, Felicity."

Immediately the woman's behaviour changed, and she almost hissed. "So you've moved on then? You didn't think of me anymore, at all? After all these time, I still love you, and you just have someone else by your side? I can't believe it."

Felicity was stunned. She didn't even know the woman, so clearly it had been a long time since she and Oliver had a relationship. And here she was acting like it was a recent break up and Oliver should still be hung up on her.

She calmly stated: "Well, Oliver is happy with me now, so if you're done screaming at him, you can just leave, please, and let us do our shopping."

Suddenly, as if to prove a point, she kissed him on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. Oliver stood shocked, frozen in place, and Alyssa just ran off steaming.

"OMG how could you have even dated her? She is the craziest one yet! When did you date her, why is she acting like this is a recent breakup?" Felicity ran through her questions at the speed of a runaway train.

"I know, I didn't know I'd ever run into her again, she used to live on the other coast? But I dated her like 3 years before the island, and she was even the one to break up with me. Guess I'm interesting again now that I gained QC back.." Oliver stammered.

"Well, you're lucky you had me with you, you probably wouldn't have survived on your own."

* * *

After that afternoon, they not only came back to the lair with a bunch of new suits, they also came back with a whole new tension between them.

Whenever Oliver would touch her, she would feel the urge to shiver (which she mostly tried to suppress, because Oliver wouldn't be interested in her in _that _way) but his touches also became a lot more frequent, which made it really hard not to show anything.

Oliver wasn't unaffected by what happened either. He had seen a quick flash of what a relationship with Felicity could be like, and he just couldn't let it go. But on the other side, he knew it wasn't really possible to have a relationship with Felicity. It would be too dangerous for her. So he settled for being near her, and being able to touch her like he normally did.

One evening, when Diggle couldn't stand the tension anymore, he decided to say something to Oliver.

"When are you going to do something about the tension between you and Felicity? You two have been circling around each other even worse since the afternoon you went on that suit shopping trip. What happened? And why are you not doing anything about it?"

"I don't want to hurt her Digg, or put her in more danger than she already is. It's probably safer for her if we're just friends."

"You do know that all those times you spent together were basically dates too? Just without the label on them, and just as friends? She wasn't in anymore danger then." Digg decided to leave it at that. He could see he had given Oliver something to think about, and he was glad he did. Those two should just give in already. He could see how Oliver looked at her just now, during their conversation, while she was working at her computers, and how Felicity looked at him when she thought no one was looking.

Oliver just realized Digg did have a point. How many lunches and shopping trips and movie nights had they had already as friends, and nothing worse had happened to her? Did he want to keep himself away from her any longer? He had some serious thinking to do. Before he could though, Digg said he would be getting them food, and went up the stairs. That left Felicity and Oliver alone.

"Oliver" Felicity started. "I've decided that you don't get to dictate our relationship. I know you feel something, because you've been touching me all week, no, I don't mean touching in that way, just that you've been touching me more than you usually do, and I can't really handle that anymore, I mean, I love you being affectionate, but it just does things to me, and I can't really explain, I also don't think you really needed to know that, but to the point, if you want to really date me, just say so, or stop messing with my feelings." She was still turned to the computers with her face, so she didn't see Oliver getting closer, until she felt him turning her chair around.

"Felicity. I just decided I didn't want to wait any longer. I keep thinking of you, and I want our dates to be _real _dates, not friend dates. I want to kiss you when I want to. I want to hold you when I want to. I want to touch you where I want to. I want to wake up next to you. I want everything."

"Well, kiss me then, you idiot" she told him, and he complied.

From the stairs, Digg looked on, said to himself: "That was about time.. couldn't have handled the tension for much longer." and went out the door to get them some food. Things would hopefully change in a good way for once, for team Arrow.


End file.
